jio and minecraftia
by animefreak701139
Summary: This is the story of a young man who after making a deal with the devil was transported into minecraftia to live out the rest of his life. contains many mods also if you want to see what jio looks like check out the cover image
1. Chapter 1

_Jio's pov_

_I walked into my bedroom getting ready to play minecraft when I noticed something odd; the odd thing was that there was a note on my bed. so I walked up to read it and it said to turn around so I turned._

_I saw what looked to be a man in his mid 20's his hair was midnight black he was about 6"3 he was incredibly pale but most surprising thing about him was that his eyes were deep shade of purple _

_I said hi want a sandwich and from the look on his face I guess he was expecting me to call the cops, after a few second his shock was replace with a look of realization as he realized that I was the type of person who stays calm in the most dire of situations _

_He then said sure that's very kind of you to offer. _

_I came back with our sandwiches and asked so what do you want_

_Well you see I've been traveling looking for someone to form a contract with _

_What kind of contract_

_Well you see if you sign this contract I will grant your deepest desire _

_As soon as he said that I realized who he was, I then said my deepest apologies sir _

_Why are you apologizing?_

_Because I didn't realize who you were_

_After I said that I heard a deep booming laughter coming from him_

_Well I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so fast jio freed_

_Well sir it wasn't that hard especially after you proposed the contract, so whats the price for the contract is it my soul my most valuable position or my first born son_

_Oh no none of those things im simply doing it for the entertainment value_

_Very well I'll sign it _

_Wonderful so what is it that you desire? _

_I desire to live in my minecraft world with the mods that I have installed _

_Very well is that all_

_I believe so_

_Then just sign here and here_

_After signing it he said wonderful now that you have signed it you can now transport yourself between her and minecraft whenever you want oh and a word of warning those near you will be transported as well_

_Ok anything else_

_Not that I can think of_

_Ok farewell satan_

_Farewell jio freed_

_After that I simply thought of the latest world that I made since I haven't made any thing on it yet_

_if i get a few reviews asking for a second chapter ill post it_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jio's pov_

_When I woke up I realized that I was indeed in minecraftia so I got started with the very basics while trying to remember what mods I had installed_

_After a while I remembered a few of the mods which were nei, ars magicka, mob talker, and thaumcraft. After I remembered I had nei I checked my pockets to see if the nei gui had been turned in to a book and it was lucky me_

_Cupas pov_

_While I was looking for Andr I noticed a non blocky person, I was about to walk up to him and say hello and ask if he's seen Andr but then I though what if he hits me just like everyone else so I decided to hide behind a tree and watch him when it started to become night time he did something incredibly strange, he walk over to a tree and sat down as if waiting for something so I decided to go say hi since he obviously wasn't afraid of mobs coming to attack when he saw me he just waved_

_Jio's pov_

_When night started to approach I decided to go rest under a tree a few minutes later I noticed another person approach she was wearing a green creeper hoodie and her hair was the color of embers she was about 5"4 and she was very cute after seeing her I was confused for a second because this was a single player world then I remembered that I had mob talker installed _

_When she was close enough for her to hear me I said hello there would you like some cookies_

_Cupa's pov_

_When we were close enough to talk to each other he said would you like some cookies I was taken aback by this because I thought he had realized that I was a creeper _

_I said umm sure thank you…._

_Oh Jio, Jio Freed and your name would be_

_Oh sorry my names Cupa_

_Well than Cupa you're a creeper correct_

_As soon as he said that I bolted behind the nearest tree after that I heard him laughing then he said don't worry I'm not going to hurt you_

_When he said that I started to slowly walk towards him and said really_

_So long as you don't blow me up I won't_

_With that I sat 3 blocks away from him_

_Then he handed me a cookie_

_So do you have a place to stay the night at Cupa_

_After he said that I turned my head away from him to hide my face which was turning redder that Redstone and replied with a quick no and with that he got up and started making a house after he got done I asked why hadn't you made a house until now _

_Oh because I wanted to stare at the stars and take in the beautiful view as I fell asleep and since walls would obstruct the view I decided to not make one_

_I said oh_

_So are you coming in Cupa_

_Oh ya sorry, when I walked in I was amazed from the outside it looked like a piece of shit but on the inside it looked like a palace._

_He then decided to give me a tour the bathroom was very plain it's floors were stone slabs instead of blocks the toilet was a cauldron in the corner but it was in the ground and since the floor was made of slabs the "toilet" wasn't too low or too high from the ground he then took me to the kitchen it had a black and white wool floor three furnaces in a row with a crafting table on either side, we then went to the bedroom it had two king size beds he then said go ahead and pick one I choose the one closest to the window when I went and laid down he came over and tucked me in then kissed me on the forehead whispering good night with that I was as red as Redstone and he just chuckled and went over to his bed and when to bed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Jio's pov _

_When I woke up I felt something soft next to me so I put my hands around it and hugged it, I then heard a very high pitched squeal witch nearly made my ears bleed after that I decided to open my eyes to see Cupa there with a very red face. After seeing that I decided to give her a kiss on the forehead just to see what see would do, I regretted it right after I did it because she started to flash after seeing that I high tailed out of the room to make breakfast and wait for her to come downstairs when she finally came downstairs I received a very painful punch to the gut she than sat down waiting for her food_

_Good morning Cupa._

_Good morning Jio._

_Sorry for almost making you explode._

_You're forgiven but next time you won't just receive a punch in the gut._

_What will you do next time if it happens?_

_You don't want to know (she says while blushing)_

_Cupa's pov_

_When I came down from breakfast I headed straight to Jio and punched him in the gut. He didn't do anything to retaliate most likely because he knew he deserved it _

_Good morning Cupa._

_Good morning Jio._

_Sorry for almost making you explode._

_You're forgiven but next time you won't just receive a punch in the gut._

_What will you do next time if it happens?_

_You don't want to know _

_As I said that I automatically thought wrong thoughts (no not the lemon kind wrong as in kissing him on the lips, Cupa's very shy so she thinks anything higher than a hug is inappropriate __ )_

_After that I decided to eat breakfast when I looked at it I was extremely confused_

_Umm Jio what's this_

_Oh that's right you don't have scrambled eggs and bacon here in minecraft do you _

_He said while chuckling _

_What's scrambled eggs and bacon?_

_Just try it I know you'll love it._

_So I tried it and oh my notch was it good, it sent my taste buds to the Aether_

_So how is it Cupa_

_It taste wonderful, can you show me how to make it_

_Sure_

_15 minutes later_

_You did it Cupa now let's see how it tastes. Ok maybe a less time on the stove but all in all it's fine_

_Yay_

_Jio's pov_

_After complimenting Cupa's cooking she did something completely unexpended she cave have me a hug that would put a bear to shame._

_POP oww_

_Oh my notch what's wrong Jio._

_I think you broke my back, do you think you could carry me to my bed _

_Sure_

_After we got back to my bed I asked Cupa something that had been bugging me for awhile_

_Hey Cupa can I ask you something_

_Sure Jio_

_Why were you in my bed this morning? _

_With that she became redder than I had ever seen her _

_Umm well about that…_

_Go ahead tell me_

_It was because I had a nightmare_

_Oh I'm sorry what was it about?_

_I dreamt that my best friend was hurt (she said with tears in her eyes)_

_Would like to go look for your friend later so you can assure yourself there fine _

_Yes please_

_Ok how about after lunch_

_Ok thank you so much_

_You're welcome_

_Well how was it, also I was wondering what some of you want Andr to look like when they find her and what type of personality she has thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_By the way Jio's personality is very serious and calm except when around the girl he can see being with until the day he dies, when around her his personality is drastically different he is very playful and energetic now back to the story_

_Jio's pov_

_When my back was no longer in pain I decided to head down stairs and prepare lunch for Cupa about halfway down the stairs I smelt something burning, since worried about Cupa I rushed downstairs not even thinking about what probably happened when I got to the kitchen I felt incredible stupid "hi Cupa whatcha makin "Jio are you feeling better" she said while giving me another hug this one a lot less painful _

"_I'm fine but please tell me what that black lump of coal is supposed to be"_

"_Um well I was trying to make you some hamburgers and well as you can see it didn't turn out so well"_

_After hearing this I couldn't help but chuckle a little "thank you but you don't have to do that for me besides I enjoy making food so you don't have to do it for me"_

"_Ok but I still want you to teach me how to cook a lot of stuff"_

"_Ok Cupa, now what do you want for lunch"_

"_I want something from where you came from"_

_After she said that I decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches "so how do you like it"_

"_Oh my notch so good"_

"_I'm glad that you like it now how about we go look for your friend"_

"_Ok, oh I haven't told you what she looks like yet have I"_

"_Nope you haven't so what does she look like"_

"_Ok well she's a little taller than you, she has long brown hair, her eyes are a shade of purple only found in the imagination, she has an Enderman hat, she has a hoodie similar to mine but black, Oh and she wears a black skirt"_

"_Ok well than lets split up so we can find her faster"_

"_Ok"_

_After that we split up, I headed off towards the nearby desert biome since I figured she would head there to avoid the rain. When I got to the desert I realized that me and Cupa didn't have a way to tell each other if one of us found Andr oh well I'll just head for home tomorrow since I'll probably search through the night. After about 3 hours after night fall I decided to go head in a nearby cave to rest when I got in I put up some torches when I went to sit down I noticed a pair of beautiful purple eyes staring right at me that's when I remembered Cupa saying she have purple eye's so I did what anyone in this situation would do I said hi want a cookie _

_Andr's pov_

_After running to a nearby cave to get away from the ender hunter hunting me I decided to take a nap when I woke up I heard someone walk in to I peeked around the corner to see a good looking guy placing torches after he was done he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes and from what I could tell he was trying to remember something important after when I assume he remembered what it was he offered me a cookie so I said what any scared citizen of the end would say "No it's probably poisoned"_

"_Don't worry it's not if it was both me and Cupa would have died by now"_

_Wait did he just say Cupa how could he know Cupa, oh my notch did he hurt her in order to find out about me "how do you know Cupa"_

"_She's currently living with me"_

"_how do I know your not lying to me"_

"_Ok how about the fact that I know your name is Andr and that Cupa just might be the worst cook in the world"_

_When he mentioned Cupa's cooking I knew he was telling the truth "Ok I believe you but why are you here"_

"_I'm here because Cupa was worried about you because of a dream she had, now do you still not want the cookie"_

"_No I want the cookie since I now know your friends with Cupa and don't want to hurt me"_

"_Ok here you go now after you finish the cookie would you like to come with me back to my place and wait for Cupa to get back"_

"_Sure but why do we have to wait for Cupa"_

"_Because me and her both went looking for you and I don't have a way to contact her to let her know I found you"_

"_Ok thank you for taking care of both me and Cupa"_

"_Don't worry it's no trouble besides I don't mind having Cupa stay because I think she's really cute"_

_After he said that he doesn't mind Cupa because she's cute I felt a little mad because he didn't compliment me "what so I'm not cute"_

"_no that's not what I meant, when I said cute I meant both her personality and her looks"_

"_What so you don't think I have a cute personality"_

"_once again not what I meant"_

"_then what do you mean"_

"_I mean I don't mind her living with me because I have feelings for her"_

_When he said that I got mad because I thought he was taking advantage of Cupa"_


End file.
